1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a container for several objects which can be manually removed therefrom via a container opening. Such a container can, for example, be formed as a box in the form of a parallelepiped and be comprised of a cigarette box made of cardboard which utilizes a pivotable flap at the container opening.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
In this known hard package, the cigarettes are tightly packed and can thus be removed only with difficulty. It is thus an object of this invention to produce such a container, for example, in the form of a cigarette box, from which the cigarettes can be removed in a manner easier than heretofore.
The container of this invention is characterized via a withdrawal device located opposite to the container opening, wherein a part of the container wall, opposite to the container opening, takes the form of a cover plate that is pivotable into the interior of the container for the ejection of one or more objects lying in the movement path of the cover plate.
If the container of this invention takes the form of a cigarette box, the container opening is located on one of the small sides of the box. In the withdrawal device with its cover plate is located at the other small side of the box. In the following description the container will be discussed in the embodiment of a cigarette box.